Implantable electronic devices (EDs) include implantable pulse generators (IPGs) such as pacemakers and implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), which are used in the treatment of cardiac conditions, and neuromodulators or neurostimulators, which are used in chronic pain management or the actuation and control of other body systems. These IPGs commonly include a housing, feedthrus, and a connector assembly that is enclosed in a header. Electrical stimulation originating in the housing is led to the connector assembly through feedthrus. The connector assembly serves to transmit electrical signals out of the IPG and to a lead electrically connected to the connector assembly, the lead transmitting electrical signals between the IPG and patient tissue.
A header of an IPG encloses the connector assembly, which has many internal electrically conductive components such as, for example, wires, ribbon, antennas, blocks, rings, etc. The connector assembly further includes one or more connector blocks into which terminal ends of leads may be inserted. In certain IPGs, the connector blocks or adjacent structures may include setscrews that may be tightened after insertion of a terminal lead end to fix the terminal lead end. However, after tightening, such setscrews may become loosened by movement of the patient. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for setscrews and IPGs including setscrews that more reliably retain terminal lead ends within the header.